Of Bows and Mistletoes
by duh its me
Summary: Naminé didn't know a thing about the holidays until Marluxia unwittingly spilled the beans... MarluxiaNaminé, MarluxiaNamine, MaruMine, whatever you wanna call it. Drabble.


For the MaruMine club on deviantART! And because I can! You know what? One of these days, I'mma gonna write a MaruMine rape fic. Because I really wanna. D: One of these days...

READANDREVIEWDAMMIT. 8D

* * *

"Christ... mas?" she whispered, bright blue eyes wide as she gazed up in awe at the Nobody before her.

"Yes, Christmas," he said, whilst swishing his hair back in a very manly way. "It's when people give other people presets. And people decorate their houses with bows and ribbons and flowers. And they make cookies and cakes and other sweets, too." He proceded to tell the blonde before him about jingle bells and Santa and reindeer and candy canes and all the other fun things that have to do with Christmas.

"Really? You aren't lying to me, are you, Marluxia?"

"'Course not. C'mon, I wouldn't lie to you, would I?"

"Well..." The little witch grinned as the older Nobody ruffled her golden locks.

"Thanks a lot, hun," he said, smile stretching from ear to ear. "Aw, crap! I gotta go. Xemnas'll kill me if I'm late to another meeting." A dark portal opened up when he flicked his wrist, and he smiled down at her. "See you tomorrow." And with that parting comment, Marluxia exited the small, white room, eaving Naminé alone once more.

The small blonde closed her eyes and clutched her delicate hands to her chest, already missing him even though she knew she couldn't feel. "Hurry back.

oOo

"The hell, Axel?"

"What?"

"I don't want to insult your manliness or anything... but you have bows in your hair. And flowers. And... is that glitter?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Mar. Naminé was going on and on about Christmas and how we should all get 'in the spirit' of it all and I let her do this to my hair so she'd shut the hell up. Gods, whoever put those ideas in her head is gonna pay," Axel failed to notice what sounded like a gulp coming from the other Nobody. "'Cept for that one part about mistletoe," the lanky redhead said, while holding up a sprig of mistletoe and snickering. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get me some Roxy." And with that, the pyro took off down the hallway towards the dining hall. A very amused, but also very confused, Marluxia followed him.

"What the hell did she _do_?"

The Graceful Assassin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates once he opened the door to the dining area and saw the extent of what Naminé had done. Demyx was happily skipping around the room playing Jingle Bells on that oversized guitar of his. Zexion was perched atop Lexaeus' shoulders, nailing garlands and Chirstmas lights to the wall. Xigbar was on the ceiling, gently putting a gigantic light-up heart (expecting a star, were you?) on an even more gigantic fir tree with presents scattered around the base of it. Said tree was being decorated by Roxas and Larxene, hile Axel was trying to get the blond's attention. Saix and Xaldin were bringing out trays of cookies and setting them on the long white table that served as the Organization's eating area. Vexen was walking around the room creating icicles that hung from the ceiling, while Luxord was passing out Santa hats to each member, threatening to turn them into dice if they didn't put them on.

"Marluxia!"

He looked to the left of one particularly enormous pile of presents to see _her_. Naminé was wearing the usual white dress (that wasn't quite short enough for Marluxia's tastes) with the addition of a Santa hat and red&white striped stockings which made Marluxia think dirty, dirty thoughts which we won't go into because this is a PG fic, thank you very much). She waved for him to come over, her expression happy and excited. He did and was about to ask her just what the hell she had done when she pressed a small parsel into his hands.

"Hmmm? What's this?"

"Just open it."

Marluxia examined the small package that had been thrust into his hands. It was quite tiny, about the size of a matchbox. The wrapping paper was a shiny silver topped with a bright pink bow. He carefully tore off he paper and lifted the lid, surprised to see a slip of paper.

_Look up, then down._

The message was written in the beautiful cursive that was Naminé's handwriting. The older Nobody stared at it for a few moments, then stared at Naminé. Then he looked up.

To see mistletoe dangling by a string.

Which was held by Xigbar.

Who was laughing his head off.

... The bastard.

Marluxia glanced down, meaning to ask what the hell the little witch was up to, but the only things he saw were Naminé's blue, blue eyes. Because she was on her tiptoes, lips pressed against his.

... Score!

He kissed back until, unfortunately, they had to break apart for air. Damn air. The blonde smiled up at him and started giggling. "Merry Christmas! Did you like your present?"

He could only look at her as if she was mad, before bursting into laughter. "Yeah, merry Christmas to you, too, Nami."

oOo

Christmas in Castle Oblivion was definately exciting that first year. Only moments after the kiss, the whole Christmas tree crashed to the floor because a certain pyro had finally tackled Roxas (while the blond was still on a ladder putting up ornaments on the tree) and kissed him. I'm glad to report that Roxas kissed back.

Mansex (oops, I meant Xemnas. no, really. I did.) was very grumpy about the whole affair because he was still stuck to the whole 'we don't have hearts, you twits' theory.

We'll leave it up to Saix ot change his mind.


End file.
